Team Kama story: Team Creation arc
Note: I will soon finish the story, but I haven't got time now! Sorry!!!!! Plot Part I- The outlending Uchiha's; Kogone's disaster! Seventeen years ago, five Uchiha's fled their village (Konoha). The reason was unknown. They wandered for days without stoping. Finally, when they went through the Fire Country line, and was in the unknown world, they stoped at a little village in a country called: The Flower Field Country. A little village, called: , was where they all settled down. The group leader, Hokima Uchiha, met a tall, strong man, who she got a biiig crush on. He did the same, and they became friends. The year after, they got married, and soon after gave birth to their only child; Kogone Uchiha. Right after the birth, the couple was sent on an A-Ranked mission, and never returned. Only a day later, three enemy ninja's appeared in the village. One of them found the little child, and threw three kunai's at him, which he thought killed him. The child activated his kekkei genkai, the Sharingan! With the sharingan, he moved enough to not be killed by the kunai's, but they gave him three great scars over his face, with one of them right through his eye-nose-eye, making him practicly blind. The villagers killed the intruders, and took care of Kogone for a while. Seven years later, Kogone graduated from the Hidden Flower Ninja Academy, at the age of 7. He was tired of his homevillage, so he left his home to travel alone around the world. He went through a great forest, and met a toad summoner, who later taught him the start of the Summoning Technique. Kogone forgot this jutsu, when he entered Konoha. He soon after, saw a ninja academy. He took off his headband, which he had worn in front of his eyes. He replaced it with some bandage, and went into the academy, leaving his past life behind for a while. Plot Part II- A master of Genjutsu has appeared; Tenten Kusabe! Sixteen years ago, the famouse Kusabe Clan of the Hidden Grass was gonne give birth to a master of Genjutsu. Tenten came dramatical to the world, when she was born a month before the real birth. She barely survived, and her parents prayed for that she would survive. She was born with green hair, which symbolized that she was gonna to something special to the world. Her green hair soon after changed to her now-being brown hair. When she was 3, her parents started teaching her her clan's secret Genjutsus. She mastered them after a month, and started to develope her own Genjutsus. She failed on creating a simple Genjutsu, by sending herself into it by an accident. She woke up the day after, and stoped experimenting with Genjutsu. She entered the Hidden Grass Ninja Academy when she was 6, and graduated when she was 9. She had a weaksness in some Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, and only graduated because of her skills in Genjutsu. She left the Hidden Grass to enter at the Hidden Leaf academy, hoping to get better Ninjutsu training there. On her way through the Fire Country, she met a women, who'd gone lost. Tenten helped her to a nearby village. As a thanks, the women, Hachima taught Tenten the start of the Summoning Jutsu, and Tenten signed a summoning scroll. Tenten continued to the hidden leaf village. Once she arrived, she asked for the way to the Ninja Academy, and entered her second academy, hoping this one will be better than the previouse one. Plot Part III- Kageno's born; The Seal of the Dragon! Sixteen years previously, a litle boy was born into the Akatuki clan of the Hidden Mist. A week later, the well-known Matahoshi clan, attacked the Akatuki Clan. The Akatuki's tried to hold the Matahoshi's back, from getting to their secret place. But a Matahoshi reached between the Akatuki's and entered the room. He threw a kunai at Kageno's haed, but the young Kageno made to move, and the kunai was sent and hit him from the side, and destroyed his right eye. The young Matahoshi was right after killed by Kageno's uncle. Then, his uncle and aunt took him away to his grandfather i hiding. He lived there until he became ten, which resulted in him to move to Konohagakure. When Kageno were there, he got a crush on a girl named: Hikarihana. They entered the Konoha Ninja Academy at the same age, but they didn't come on the same team. Plot Part IV- The Creation of Team Kama! During last class friday, Okujou was gonna tell the students who was gonna be in which team. None of the students seemed to care. Tenten was practicing hand signs, Kogone was reading a medical-scroll, Kageno was trying to balance a kunai on his finger, Hikarihana was staring at a picture, Sakana was sleeping and Yozora was showing off to some girls. Okujou started saying the teams, Team 12: Hikarihana, Sakana and Yozora. Team 13: Ichiwa, Shioaji and Karyuu. Team 14: Akatuki Kageno, Kusabe Tenten and Uchiha Kogone. He then tells them to meet their squad leaders at Room 106. While team 14 was bored, a strange man entered the room. He was the first Jonin there. "Ok, where's Squad 14? Come with me!" They left their seats and followed the strange man. They entered the roof of the academy, where they'd presentate themself. The Jonin starts by saying his name, Kama Shi, and some other information. After the presentations, they went to Training Field 32, where they had to fight him to not be sent back to the academy. The fight didn't last too long, cause Kama left out too many openings for the genins, which they used. About 11:43, they had finished and was on their way home. End of Story For more, read the upcoming Team Kama story arc; The Chunin Exams Category: Fanon Story